


Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Platonic Romance, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter was bored and accidently found a secret club in the city. An admiration turns into obsessive fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is bad but here You go

The evenings during falls were longer and colder. Everyone looked for distraction. So did Hannibal Lecter.

His colleagues from work used to talk about cinemas, pubs, occasionally strip clubs. For Hannibal it was all too boring and ordinary. The theatre and the opera offered some sort of catharsis after the long day at the hospital, but it was still too little to satisfy the hunger for entertainment.

One Friday Hannibal put on his best suit and decided to go for a stroll through the district.

The streets were full of people looking for the same indeterminate goal. The weather was awful and it could start raining any second, which made the decision easier for some people. It was more about finding a place to hide rather than consciously choose the best option.

Hannibal was affected by the weather, too. But not solely.

His eyes followed a couple who took a turn into a dark alley and curiosity won over reason as Lecter was determined to sneak a peek. He entered the same alley and noticed the couple was gone. Was there any door they could disappear behind? Lecter looked around and spotted a pair of metal door with a small window tightly shut.

Hannibal stepped closer to the door and tried opening it. Only when he reached for a knob did he notice there was none. There was just a pair of door. Maybe a key was needed? But to what? There was no lock.

Lecter thought the door was only for the dwellers and withdrew.

**********

The evenings were becoming more and more lonely and Hannibal’s stomach hurt due to frustration. He read newspapers and looked for newly opened pubs where he could grab a bear or a glass of wine and disappear in the shapeless crowd.

He spotted a small advertisement about a book club and an invitation to a gig of a new band.

It was pointless. Lecter felt a lack of a proper conversation. Maybe the book club, then?

**********

One Saturday night Hannibal was on his way to the theatre when he passed the dark alley. He heard a laughter and a soft ‘We came to see Cleopatra’.

Lecter frowned. An extremely unusual name.

That night he looked for all Cleopatras in the city and found a few, but none living near the alley. Odd.

**********

Hannibal was walking home after seeing a movie in the cinema. It wasn’t exactly late when he passed the dark alley. It made him narrow his eyes and smile. He felt naughty and playful. No harm could be done with this.

Hannibal approached the door and knocked.

Nothing. Perfect silence.

Lecter hesitated before knocking once again.

“I came to see Cleopatra.” Hannibal said and the sentence seemed to be a magic spell as the door opened and Hannibal saw a tall man wearing a tuxedo and a black mask.

Lecter moved forward, frowning slightly and spotted a basket full of different masks. He took one and continued his journey through the narrow corridor, until he found himself in a huge room painted red. The light was dimmed and it was pretty dark but it wasn’t difficult to observe there was plenty of people there. Music was playing in the background and there a few people dancing.

Generally, everyone was dressed elegantly but in a slightly perverse way. There were ribbons on the backs of the skirts, bras shining with diamonds and a lot of tulle and silk around. The men were wearing suits and tuxedos, some of them only from the waist down. Everyone was wearing masks, that seemed to be some sort of a must.

Hannibal put on the one he managed to grab and hid his face behind it.

He slowly went forward, carefully passing the small round tables, and approached the bar. A shirtless man weighed Lecter up and winked at him.

“What would you like to drink, foxy?”

“Foxy?” Lecter smiled.

“Your hair.” The barman pointed. “You look like a silver fox.”

“Oh.” Yes. Hannibal’s hair were starting to go grey but there were still some strands which remained blonde and brown. Everyone always seemed to be astonished by the variety of colours on his head. “I’d like two fingers of whiskey, thank you.”

The man chuckled and poured Hannibal a drink.

“You’re new, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Lecter admitted.

“Look, here you have a menu. The names of the drinks are the names of the girls. And on this page you have a list of the real drinks. Enjoy.”

Hannibal took a card and read all the names. No Cleopatra.

A woman in a crimson dress sat next to Hannibal and ordered a drink. She was smoking a long thin cigarette and the smoke engulfed Lecter. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman, which she immediately noticed, even though she wasn’t looking at him.

“I don’t work here so you can stop dreaming.” The woman said sharply.

“Forgive me, I didn’t intend to offend you. I was merely stunned by your beautiful dress.” Hannibal explained.

“Enjoy crossdressing? Plenty of people like you here. Look for Fred.”

Hannibal nodded and gulped the rest of the whiskey. He turned to the barman.

“One more?” The man asked.

“Can you tell me more about this place? I discovered it tonight and-”

“No one brought you here?” The barman frowned and Hannibal shook his head. “How did you get here? I mean you need a password.”

“I heard it by accident.”

“Right. Look, you’re not a cop, are you?”

“Definitely not.” Lecter answered, amused.

“Okay. See, here you can sit, have a drink. You can sit by one of the tables and enjoy the show.” The barman pointed at the small stage. “Men and women sing and you can listen. Some people may want to sit by your table and that basically means they like you, find you attractive. If someone asks you to follow them backstage it means they want to fuck you. Or for you to fuck them. Or just about anything.”

Hannibal nodded slowly and looked around.

“See, people come here to have fun, unwind. Some are pretty ordinary and look for a casual lovemaking while others will want you to tie them up and spank them.”

The explanation didn’t seem to discourage Lecter and he thanked the man for the information. He ordered one more drink and took a seat by one of the tables. His eyes wandered over the girls in corsets and laces as well as men wearing vests made of transparent fabrics.

Hannibal was excited and fascinated by the place. A woman approached him and offered him a packet of cigarettes and he couldn’t say no. It seemed permitted to smoke in the room so he asked for one packet. The girl didn’t want to take the money though and pointed at the barman.

Hannibal left the packet and his jacket on the table, indicating it was occupied, and approached the bar.

“You pay for everything here. I mean, the clients give me their credit card numbers and I note down everyone’s expenditure. We settle a bill once a month.” The barman explained.

Hannibal wondered if he’d come here again. He would. He recited the number and the barman wrote it down with a title ‘FOXY’, which made Lecter smile.

He returned to his seat and at that moment the lights went out. A smoke was filling the space and after a second a man appeared on the stage. It was a young man, dressed in black silk shorts and pink lace top. He was also wearing long gloves over his arms and he approached the microphone with a sad expression on his face.

Was he held hostage here? Hannibal felt a sting of panic he’s in illegal place where people are sold.

Lecter could hear someone whistle and Will raised his head. He pressed his lips closely to the mic and started singing.

“She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she’s paid for”

The music joined in and Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off of the man. His voice was gentle yet hoarse and the song was amazing. Hannibal didn’t really focus on the lyrics but on the soft voice and he closed his eyes to limit his senses.

“A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for”

Hannibal noticed not everyone seemed as taken with the man’s singing as a couple passed him, laughing, and one man was giggling somewhere at the back as two women were tickling his sides. Some people shamelessly made out and some smoked, probably not nicotine.

Hannibal leaned over the table and stared at the man on the stage. He was slim, the pink top was too short and presented the man’s belly. His brown curls were sliding down his neck and forehead and Hannibal was immediately enchanted by the man’s appearance.

“Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe”

Hannibal waited till the last note was played and only then did he stand up to applaud the man. Some people turned to look strangely at Lecter but most didn’t care. Even the man on stage was frowning. Apparently, Hannibal did something considered improper at the place.

He quickly approached the barman again and was greeted with a smile.

“It’s not the opera.” The man observed.

“I noticed that. But this man was singing spectacularly. I… Is there any way I could tell him that, in person?”

The barman grinned and nodded.

“You can have him. If he agrees. Go backstage, ask for William.”

Hannibal hurried to the back of the club but then hesitated. Three women dressed in lace panties and bras welcomed him and he said he was looking for a William. The women giggled and pointed at the corridor to the right.

“The last door, with a golden star on it.” One of the girls whispered.

Hannibal walked slowly through the corridor and heard moaning, grunting and singing. Probably someone rehearsing before the performance. Lecter stood in front of the last door, a golden star pinned on it indeed, and he took a deep breath before he knocked.

There was a moment of silence and Hannibal started wondering if he needed a password again. Then, the door opened and the man with a voice of an angel appeared shirtless and frowning.

“Come in.” the man said softly and Hannibal complied.

He entered the small room and immediately spotted a dressing table and a bed with crimson sheets. The man sat on the bed and leaned on it, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Want me to sing just for you?” he asked seductively.

Hannibal nodded and sat on the floor, in front of the man. He stared intensively at the angel shirtless before him.

“He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him”

Hannibal listened to the man and knew he could spend his whole life doing so. He didn’t need any music, just the voice filling the space in his head through his ears.

The man concluded the song and looked at Lecter, who seemed delighted.

“Do you sing every night?” Hannibal finally asked.

“I could, if you asked me to.”

“I’m asking. No, I’m begging.”

Lecter was satisfied for the night and stood up from the floor. The man on the bed frowned and grabbed Hannibal’s arm.

“That’s all you want?”

“Yes.” Lecter answered and simply left the room.

*********

Hannibal appeared at the club every night for the next week. He became a regular client and a table in the first row was reserved just for him. He ordered a drink, sat by a table and waited for his sweet angel to come at the stage. He didn’t visit William in his private room again. The man’s voice seemed to calm Lecter and evoke truly unknown emotions. It was addictive and so Hannibal became an addict. After a month it stopped being enough, though.

One Friday a different man appeared on the stage. He was older then William, but not much, and the transparent top exposed his muscular chest. Not surprising then that more people paid attention to him than to William.

Women, and some of the men, whistled and cheered the man on the stage.

The barman approached Hannibal to give him a drink and Lecter asked about the man.

“He calls himself Sugar. He’s new but he worked at similar pubs all over the States.” The barman explained.

Hannibal leant over the table and stared at the man. He was wearing lace panties which emphasised his cock and the transparent top was revealing sturdy nipples. It was a truly stunning view but Hannibal couldn’t help but imagine William dressed like that.

Lecter didn’t bother to watch the Sugar’s performance and he hurried to William’s room. He knocked and waited. The man opened the door and invited Hannibal in.

“Will you dress up for me?” Lecter asked without former explanations.

“I’ll do whatever you want.

“I want you to dress up like Sugar. Tomorrow.”

“As you wish.”

**********

Lecter’s heart pounded as he walked down the familiar corridor. He knocked at the door with a golden star and heard the words ‘come in’. Hannibal opened the door himself and entered the room.

When he turned to look at the bed, his eyes spotted William dressed in a red satin robe, sitting on the sheets.

“Hello again.” The angel greeted.

Hannibal just stood there and waited. He was too shocked to move or speak.

William patted the place on the bed next to him and Lecter finally took a step forward to sit by the man.

“You can touch.” The angel said softly and Hannibal’s hand surged to his arm.

Lecter noticed that the man had his nails polished and there was a hint of lipstick on his face. Hannibal went on to reveal William’s shoulder and he gasped when he spotted a trace of lace top underneath. Lecter smiled and blinked as he continued pushing the robe further down.

The man shortly remained in the lace top through which Hannibal could easily see his nipples and smooth chest. Then, William shifted lightly and then he uncrossed his legs, positioning himself astride. The action revealed the lace panties he was wearing and it was, too, quite transparent so Hannibal shyly caught a glimpse of a nice little cock between the angel’s legs.

“Are you pleased?” William asked and Hannibal only nodded.

It was enough. It was more than enough.

“Sing for me.” Hannibal demanded and William did. Lecter observed the man’s belly and chest as it moved with the man’s every breath and sound. It was glorious.

When the song ended Hannibal was leaning so closely to the man before him, he could feel his breath on his own lips. It was on purpose as Lecter wanted to drink every sound, every word from the angel’s mouth.

They were so close and the tension between them was overwhelming. Hannibal just felt like his body lost balance and he bumped into the other man. They kissed fiercely, passionately, like it was their last minute on earth. Hannibal groped at the man and moaned softly, a sound of pure pleasure.

Neither could pull away but they quickly needed air and the kiss had to be broken. Lecter looked at the man, his eyes expressing lust and infinite want.

“How many clients do you see like this?” Hannibal asked, a sting of jealousy in his heart and groin.

“Like this?” William pointed at the lace panties. “A few. No one tells me to sing, though.”

“Do they fuck you?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal groaned, displeased with the answer, though he was expecting it may be such.

“I don’t want them to.”

“You can’t be jealous. No one here can.” William reasons.

“I want you to be mine.”

“No one here is exclusive with only one client.”

“I want you to be an exception. You are an exception, William.”

“You’ve been watching me on stage for a month and that’s all we’ve got.” The man said, breaking Hannibal’s heart a little.

“Do you like when they fuck you? When they use your body for their pleasure?”

“I wouldn’t be working here otherwise.”

Lecter’s eyes closed in apparent resignation and he stood up from the bed.

“I’m not giving up. I won’t give up until you’re mine.”

**********

The next day Lecter entered the dark alley with a sad look on his face. It’s been a month and a large sum disappeared from his bank account for the pleasure of hearing William sing. The night was going to turn out even worse as Hannibal knocked at the metal door and only after a second realised it was open. Before he could enter his usual place of entertainment, he heard someone clear their throat.

Hannibal turned but it was dark so he couldn’t see the person anyway. He recognised only the voice.

“It’s closed.” William announced. “They packed their things and disappeared.”

“Why?”

The man took a step forward and chuckled.

“Apparently, one of the clients felt very possessive about one of the men working here…” William explained and Hannibal’s eyes widened. “…and slapped him.” They both heard a sigh of relief that escaped Lecter’s mouth. “The man hit him back and the client ended up bruised and beaten up. He threatened to go to the police and I’m not sure if he did but I got a call that we were moving.”

“But you’re still here.” Hannibal frowned. “You didn’t go with them?”

“I didn’t. I wouldn’t want to be that guy. I wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m their possession.”

Lecter nodded and threw his head down. So that was over.

“I’m going to miss the sex, though.” William added and Lecter’s eyes lightened up. The man stepped even closer and smiled at Hannibal. “Wanna come with me?”

“Where?” Lecter breathed out.

“Somewhere private where I could sing to you. And _only_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ the song William sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOgpdp3lP8M)


End file.
